Thirteen
by ValdusKelly
Summary: Shane an almost average kid is forced to play a lethal game when an evil arises that seeks revenge from beyond the grave. While playing, Shane will witness broken trust, death, deceit, betrayal, and more as he slowly uncovers that no one can be trusted, not even his friends.


_**13**_

**Chapter 1**

"**911 what's your emergency" "Hi, this is Alex Riddle, someone killed my mom" "Can you please explain the situation," replied the 911 operator. "I don't know, I just woke up to some noise and when I came down stairs my mom was lying dead on the couch." "O.k. we are sending some help their now, everything will be alright," said the woman with a reassuring voice. Alex hung up the phone and looked down at what was his mom's dead body lying their on the couch. To keep him from breaking down in tears he decided to call Shane to ask if he could help Alex investigate his mom's murder. The phone rang exactly 3 times before Shane picked up. "He…hello," said Shane groggily into the cell phone. "Hi Shane it's me Alex I need you to get over here right away." "Ugh can't it wait until morning," replied Shane into the device. "No it can't, Shane my mom is dead." There was a brief silence in the air that if you were to drop a pen, you could have heard it a mile away. After a few moments Shane replied "I'll be right there. He hoped out of bed and ran down the stairs throwing on the first clothes he saw. He pulled open the door and as if a last minute decision grabbed his laptop then bolted out the door into the fog of the early morning dew. He walked towards his car, but then froze. He quickly dodged behind his car as a strange hooded figure left Learae's house and dart into the street. When Shane was positive that he was gone, he headed towards the door but something caught his eye. Through the window he saw the glint of something black and he knew instantly that it was a gun. He turned and ran to his car door unlocking it as fast as he could. When he was inside he opened the glove box and grabbed a lockbox. As soon as he had it he was walking up to the door while opening the box. As soon as it was open he grabbed a Desert Eagle out of it and ran the rest of the way to the door. Without thinking he kicked in the door and pointed the gun, but all he saw was Learae kneeling over her mom's dead body. Shane was about to say something when the backdoor closed hard. He ran but it was useless whoever had been there was now gone. As he walked back over to where Learae was he started growing suspicious wondering why there was so much blood there. Then it dawned on him. "Learae are you ok," asked Shane with a worried look on his face. "I'm fine, but… my mom is dead" "you are not fine," he replied I'm calling 911. Shane left the room a few minutes later he reentered and told her that they would be here in a few minutes. As he was getting ready to ask her about her father he heard 2 gun shots in the street and he turned and ran out through the front door. He looked to right and left in the street, but as far he could see the black pavement was as quiet as the stillness of mans dark night. Shane was getting ready to go back inside when he heard someone grunt. He whirled around and saw the shine of the belt from someone lying on the street. He slowly walked up to the man with his gun drawn, but quickly put it down when he realized that it was Learae's dad. "Oh my gosh," said Shane as he ran up to him. "Who did this to," Asked Shane? "Ugh is Learae, alright," he replied with a soft pitch in his tone. "Yes she's alright, but who did this to you." "It was…it was…an evil man in black," he finished the sentence softly as he laid his head on the street took in a breath which was his last and died. There was silence, so much silence that Shane shivered a little bit. Learae's scream from the doorway broke the silence as she came tearing out of the house running up to her dad. "Learae, I'm afraid his gone," he said to her, his voice much softer than ever. Out of nowhere a letter floated write down in front of Shane's face. As soon as he saw it he raised his gun and pointed it in all directions. Like before there was no one anywhere to be seen in the street. When Shane was 100% certain that there was no danger around he picked up the letter from the road and began to read it. The letter said: **

** -Hello, I'm the reason for your pain and sorrow, but as you may have noticed I needed to do thus tasks to achieve my goal of getting your attention. You may be wondering why you, what did you ever do. Well let me just tell you what you have done. Absolutely nothing, but your father did and now you must be served the punishment. 8 years ago on this day your father was working a very important case. The case of the Black Death murders. I was the killer. Your dad being so clever, found me and attempted to arrest me, but at last I resisted and that's why he killed me. The reason I refused is because he caught me right after I had killed my 13****th**** victim and was getting ready to leave. He didn't play by the rules and that is why I have come back. I returned a month ago to seek my revenge, but at last he was already dead when I got here. So now I will give you the chance to save some of your friends. If you refuse, all your friends will die. **


End file.
